Desendents
by Hihane
Summary: Sequel to Awakening. It is now ten years after Naruto's encounter with Arashi. He has two wonderful kids and wife. But all is not well in paradise. As new plots and new enimies arise, what can naruto do to protect his family when he can no longer prot
1. Race

drum roll and now... the moment you've all been waiting for! the sequel to Awakening! Desendents! but first! reviews from Awakening.

To **Diamondninja:** Well here it is, the sequel . The orginal way for arashi to leave was that Naruto's seal almost breaks and he has to use up the rest of his enery to seal it again. But i figured that didn't give him enough time to say good bye, so i changed it. No this wont be on my DA account. thanks for your reviews on the chps

To **Tamara2187:** Dont worry, in this story oro is dead. naruto made sure of it XD. I believe i have three reports of people crying in the last chp (not the epuloge). Im glad you liked the fanfic

To **MysterLady-Tx**: thanks for your reviews XD

To **MizzKyuubi**: thanks for your reviews Xd

To **Crazy-antman: **Thanks for your reviews

**_ATTENTION!_** BTW i wont be updated as fast this time around. Im actaully writing the chapter ahead of time and i have school with karate on wednesday's and fridays and anime club on thrusday. I'll probably update on monday's or tuesday's or maybe the week ends. but it most definatly will only be once-a-week updating, homework permitting. XD yeah yeah ive held you up enough. Heres the first chp of Desendents!

Chapter One: Race

"Hurry _up_!" The girl complained while jogging in place and holding her back pack. Her long blonde hair bounced in rythm with her feet.

"Nee...Nee-san.. be.. be patient." the little boy next to her said. She looked down at him and ruffled his dark hair and smiled.

"Oh come one! I know your excited! This is the year that unlce Kankuro is going to teach you invisible chakra strings!" The little boy smiled shyly. He was excited, as excited as his sister, but he'd never show it as enthusiastically.

"Haku, Sarutobi! ready to go?" asked their father. He was, litarally, tall, dark and handsome. His blonde hair stuck our everywhere and his blue eyes matched the sky in both color and light-heartedness.

"Don't be silly, Naruto." Said his wife, coming up behind him. She was equally beautiful as he was handsome. They smiled at each other. "Of course they're not ready. Maybe we should postpone..."

"Moooooommmm..." The children complained rolling their eyes. The parents laughed.

"No, no. We should get going. It'll take us three days to get there and I must speek with Gaara." Explained Naruto.

"Ne, ne, dad!" Can we race! and... and if i win... then you teach me rasengan!" Haku asked excitedly. She's wanted to learn rasengan since he used it to stop a kidnapper from taking her when she was 5 years old. She's 13 now. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How about we race to the edge of the city. If you win, then we'll race to Sand. If you lose, no race."

"YOSHI!" She said excitedly.

"I'll even give you a head start." said naruto. Haku was going to complain, but decided against it. her dad was fast. And she _means_ fast. She nodded her head and ran as fast as she could to the edge of town. naruto sighed.

"See you there?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah.: Said Naruto as he kissed his wife. He made sure he had everything and then seemingly disappeared.

Haku smiled as she reached the edge of town. She might win this one! But then she saw a yellow blure in front of her and she sighed. Another victory for dad.

"What took you so long?" he asked as she slowly approached, her head down in defeat. "I had enough time to get the tools for your training." He said smiling as she looked up at him gaping.

"You... you mean it?" She asked, her smile widening. He smiled at her with his fox grin.

"Yup! Hold out your hand." Naruto adviced and Haku did as she was told, excitedly.

"Close your eyes..." Naruto teased, winking. She closed the wondering why, but still smiled. She felt him put something in her hand. It almost felt like... she opened her eyes to see if she was right. She was. It was a...

"A WATER BALLOON!" She yelled looking at the thing in her hand. Sarutobi and Hinata had arrived when Haku said this. Hinata smiled when she saw naruto was going to train her.

"What the hell am i supposed to do with a water balloon?" she complained.

"You'll see." said naruto, smiling. "You'll see."


	2. Sand, Water, and Chakra

**diamondninja:** i tried to make this chp longer. I think i succeeded at that

**MysteryLady-Tx: **well, your going to have to wait till nxt week to find out what naruto has to talk about. You get a short glimpse here thought XD.

Chapter 2: Sand, water and chakra

Naruto had explained it, but Haku still didn't get it.

"How am I going to get it to pop just by spinning the water?" she asked looking at the water balloon in her hand.

"That's for you to find out." naruto said winking.

"But... but... daaadddd..." Haku complained. "Can't you help just a little?" she asked looking up at him with all the innocence she could muster. Naruto just shook his head.

"no, no help. I didn't have any help."

"This is going to take forever!"

"It took me 3 weeks." naruto said absently. Haku's eyes widened.

"Alright! I'll get it done in a week and if i don't then i'll walk home on my hands!" naruto shook his head.

"I'm never letting you around lee again. He's a bad influence." naruto remembered the baby shower gift they got for Haku from Lee. It was a green jumo suit fit for a baby.

"that would be difficult. "hinata said grabbing her husbands hand. "You'd have to keep her away from the ANBU quarters. You know she pratically lives there."

"ne, ne, Sarutobi! Whatcha doin?" asked Haku looking over her brothers shoulder.

"Uh... um... n... nothing.. just..."

"Are you trying to find a way around Uncle Shino's bugs?" Haku cut in. naruto laughed.

"let him finish by himself, Haku." hinata said frowning at her daughter.

"But he takes forever!" as Haku and Hinata got into a discussion about shyness, Naruto went over to Sarutobi.

"So... what have you got?"

"Ano... um... I thought about.. ano..."

"The others aren't listening, Sarutobi. Go ahead and say whatever." His dad was the only one Sarutobi could talk to freely. He could with his mom sometimes, but it was more easier with his dad.

"I thought about somehow changing my chakra into something the bugs wont like. But... its impossible." Sarutobi said looking down disheartedly. naruto laughed.

"that's what people said about me becoming hokage and look what happened." he said smiling. Sarutobi looked up surprised. The whole village said that his dad was one of the best hokages they had ever had. They said he was tied with the Yondaime. While Sarutobi marveled at this, they heard a long sigh behind them.

"How troublesome." Came two voices behind them. Naruto turned around and laughed.

"Shikamaru and Shika. Nice to see you too."

"Speak for yourself. Half the gaurd didn't even know you were leaving. Do you know how troublesome that is?" Shikamaru sighed. He was head of the guard, which to him was more troublsome. The guard wasn't even so. They just went around and helped the Hokage with carious things.

"Going to Sand to see Temari?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah." replied shika, her two blonde pigtails sticking out from the top of her head. "Kaasan left before us since dad had some stuff to finish."

"really?" asked naruto. "What did you have to do?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Find out where the hokage went." he said looking at naruto. naruto just smiled and rubbed his head. Shikamaru cocked his head and looked at Haku.

"Teaching her rasengan?"

"Yup!" said naruto proudly.

"Did you tell her how long it too the both of you?"

"Both of you?" asked Haku turning to her mother. "you know it to?" hinata laughed slightly and blushed.

"yes. It;s kind of how your father purposed."

"nani?" asked all the kids at once.

"Yup. It was when we were...hm... 17 years old I believe. We had been going out for almost 4 years."

--------When they were 17----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"naruto-kun... Why do you have water balloons?"

"Because im going to teach you resengan!"

"re...resengan! But... but why?"

"Because! Everyone in our family should know it!"

"In...our..."

--------now-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"and when i poped the first balloon, there was a ring inside it." Hinata smiled as she rememberd the moment.

"How long did it take you?" asked Haku.

"Three days."

"Three days!" Exclaimed all the children.

"Well of course. The hyuuga are experts when it comes to chakra control."

"So it should only take me three days as well, right?" asked Haku excitedly.

"If you work hard, yes. When I said three days, I meant _3 days. _ I barely rested. Partialy out of excitment of the purposal and partially because i didn't want to let your father down. It was only after that, that i learned that it took him _3 weeks._

"But uncle Neji says i have great chakra control!" Hinata sighed. Naruto and Neji both trained Haku (with slight help from her jounin leader Konohamaru). Neji had always had a soft spot for the kids. When the parents were busy (naruto being Hokage and Hinata being head of house) Neji would watch them. He was rendered speechless when Naruto and hinata told him he was Sarutobi's godfather (Gaara being Haku's).

"How's your training Shika?" Naruto asked looking at the girl. She just sighed.

"Inohime and Choko aren't to bad to work with i guess." naruto smiled. The who-know-what generation of ShikaInoCho. It got a little complicated when Ino married Choji. The S/I/C had always been the same age but if Ino and Choji only had one kid or one was younger then the other the group may end. Luckly they had twins.

"have you... heard from Yamato?" Haku asked almost shyly. naruto sighed. Yamato was the new generation Uchiha brat. As popular as his father. Come on! Who's ever heard of a boy with pink hair? Shika just looked at Haku.

"He's on _your_ team." She said folding her arms.

"yeah... oh well! Back to training!" She said turning around and focusing on the balloon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haku was on the rubber ball by the time they reached the sand. Her hand was red raw from rarely taking a break. When they reached the edge of town, the three siblings were waiting for them. Haku dropped the rubber ball and ran to them.

"Uncle Gaara!" She greeted jumping to hug him. He smiled his small smile and hugged her back. Even after all these years he wasn't used to smiling a lot (expecially in public).

"How are you haku?" He asked, loosening his grip and looking her in the face. She smiled.

"Guess what! Guess what! Dad's teaching me rasengan!" Gaara got the look of shock which was immediatly replaced by a smile.

"Is he now?" He let go of Haku and put his hands on her shoulders. "Just be sure to train hard." Haku's smile widened.

"Sarutobi." Kankuro said cooly, approaching the ten year old. "How's your training?" He asked seriously, his hands on his hips. Sarutobi just looks down and twists his foot in the dirt. Kankuro smiles. "well, am i going to get a hug?" Sarutobi looks up and smiles, jumping to hug his teacher.

"Troublesome." was Shika's greeting to her mom hugging her tightly. As Haku went to greet the others, Gaara walked over the Naruto.

"I thought you weren't going to teach her until she mastered Kaiten. Does this have to do with the information you received?" Naruto looked at his friend, all cheer gone from his eyes. It was the stare he got when someone he cared about was threatened. Gaara knew it well. it had once been used on him and once for him. He could feel his stomach twist.

"Come, let's go inside. Its not safe to talk in the open." gaara let naruto lead him in. naruto stopped at the other adults and looked at them. Temari and Kankuro stopped smiling and looked at Gaara. With a quick glance to them, they knew it was serious.

"Kids, why don't you go to the arena and show each other your new moves." Temari adviced the kids, her eyes never leaving the kage's.

"ok!" Said Haku cheerfully. "Come on Shika! I got some awesome moves!" Haku dragged Shika a long with Sarutobi bringing up the back. The adults went inside and entered the Kazekage's office.

"What is this about Hinata?" Temari asked and the men went and got more chairs.

"I don't know. naruto never told me. He said to wait till we got to sand. This will be as new to me as it is you."

"Now," naruto began. "I'm sure your wondering what this is all about." He looked around the room as the silent agreement was passed around the room. "Well, a few weeks ago, I had an unexpected visitor. I never thought i'd see him again after our last encounter. Kabuto came bringing not-to-cheerful news."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: In the Japanese legend, There was a giant snake called Orochimaru (no im not making this up) and it terroized a village until a breave samurai came and killed the snake and from the the throat of the snake the warrior pulled a sword. why tell you this? well, in the story either the snakes full name was Yamato no Orochimaru or the warrior's name was Yamato. Im not sure which it it.


	3. Plot

To **MysteryLady-Tx**: Thanks for the review! TTTT you were my only reviewer. TTTT

sorry about the late update folks. my internet was down tues. and wednes. but i dont have karate anymore so i may update more often XD.

Chapter 3: Plot

No one could hide the shock of the name they just heard. Hinata had gasped; Temari, Shikamaru, and Kankuro let their mouths drop; Gaara's eye's widened. They couldn't believe that that man had the nerve to come to Konoha, no matter what naruto had did when he left him alive all those years ago.

--------all those years ago---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kabuto!" naruto yelled, his eyes blood red and his pupils slit. Kabuto had his head down in defeat and yet he was smiling.

"It's nice to see you to, naruto-kun." He said in an even. calm voice. naruto charged with what he thought would be there last battle. He had expected kabuto to dodge, but... he stayed in place. Naruto stopped his attack with his fist a few inches away from the med-nin's face.

"Why aren't you fighting?" he asked, a little blue showing in his eyes.

"What's the point naruto-kun? You and your friends have taken my reason to live. You killed Orochimaru-sama for me."

"Nani? but... but... you served him! You helped him! Why would you want to kill him?"

"Why would't I?" He smiled dispite the anger in his eyes. "He killed my family. Sasuke-kun and I weren't all that different. We just took different approaches on how to take revenge."

Naruto relaxed. He could almost understand where he was coming from. He lowered his head.

"Kabuto, let's make a deal."

"A deal, naruto-kun? Why would you make a deal with me? I'm your enemy." naruto smiled his head still down.

"You know, one day, i'm going to be Hokage. I'll be married to Hinata-chan and we'll live a happy life." kabuto just stared at the young nin. naruto continued. "I have found what I have looked for all my life. I want you to find something else... something good to live for. My deal is, that I will let you live but! You must never return to Konoha unless it is of urgent matters. I don't want to see your face, and I don't to even feel the slightest presence of you. And if I hear that you have done something lie Orochimaru has done." He looked up, the red back in his eyes. "Do not be mistaken. I will hunt you down and kill you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"it must of been urgent... you know... i mean... I can't see any one going agaisnt your orders. Not even Gaara." kankuro said, still shocked. naruto folded his fingures and placed his head on them. He was not smiling.

"He said that... now, Temari, Kankuro and Shikamaru... You may not understand this, and we will explain in due time, but we must deal with this first. he said that someone is trying to bring..." Naruto's voice dropped. he looked like he tried to speak the name, but it wouldn't come out. Finally, he just let out a long breath and said it as fast as he could. "Theyretryingtobringmyfather." Silence filled the room and they tried to figure out what he had just said. Gaara was the first one to understand.

"What do you mean?" He almost yelled. "Who's trying to bring him back? I thought that couldn't happen, Death won't let him go again, will it?"

"Not if you use a modified method of Orochimaru's." naruto sighed. "Kabuto explained in little detail, so i had shino look into it. he said that they (who ever they are) are draining full forests of their chakra. They cannot rest, others wise the chakra will slip away and they'll have to start over again. What they are doing is collecting the energy from trees and molding it to fit a human. They're just missing one thing to complite it." naruto looked down.

"What? What is it?" Asked hinata. Naruto looked at her, smiled slightly and grabbed her hand.

"They need something to make a body. They need his desendents." Hinata's eyes widened.

"So, we'll just keep you here so..." Temari started, but naruto shook his head.

"They can't use me. I have the kyuubi and to use me would release it."

"But they need a pure desendent, don't they? I mean..." once again Temari started and once again Naruto shook his head. Naruto began to speak, his voice quivering a little.

"Two halves make a whole." The whole room was silent for what seemed like hours. everyone was thinking about that they just heard, naruto's voice rang in their head. _Two halves make a whole._ Hinata had tears in her eyes. Her children were in danger and she didn't know what she could do. She hid her head in her hands. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"We'll keep them here naruto." Gaara said after the long silence. "We won't let anything happen to them..."

"I know, Gaara, but this place is to obvious. We... We're going... We're going to go to Wave Country. I know this nice little town where we can stay."

"But we have the best defence..." Kankuro started, but didn't finish. Memories on Gaara's capture flashed through his mind. Kankuro bowed his head.

"We'll come with you." Gaara suggested.

"I can't let you do that, Gaara. Who knows what kind of trouble we'll be in." Naruto said, looking at his best friend, his arms still around his weeping wife.

"So you'd rather face it alone!" Gaara shouted, sand swirling around him. he calmed himself down before he continued to speak. "Naruto. We have faced to many terrible things alone. Unbarable things. Painful things. This is one of thsoe things. And we should not face it alone. As long as you are my friends... my family... i can't let you."

"He's right." agreed Kankuro. "we're just to damn stubborn." He said smiling.

"And besides, if Gaara goes, then Kankuro and I will have to. We are the infamous Sand siblings after all. What fun would it be with out the whole package." temari said, winking.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. temari shook her head.

"He means he'd love to come." said Temari, inturpreting for her husband. naruto sighed.

"I know you all want to help, but don't you think it would be a little suspesus if all of us famous people go to one small town for no reason?"

"And you were planning on walking on open roads with out changing your appearence." naruto opened his mouth to protest, but his wife cut in.

"Honey, I don't think we have a say in this." naruto looked at his and smiled. he then let out a long sigh.

"Hiding isn't all we have to do. We have to somehow tell the kids without them panicking. And we have to find and detain all the ones attempting this "resurection."

"I'll tell the kids. I have a... different way of handeling them." hinata got up and walked to the door. only then did naruto realize what she had just said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" Hinata giggeled as she left to find the children.

"So, when do we leave?"

"as soon as..." Naruto was cut off by his wife's scream.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he rushed out of his chair and ran to his wife.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he found her she was kneeling on the floor crying, holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Hinata! What's wrong!" naruto said, putting his hand on his wife's back. She shook as she handed him the paper.

"No..." Naruto said quietly after he read the paper. He handed is to Gaara so naruto could console hsi wife. Gaara read it out loud.

"Dear mom and da.

Don't worry. Me, Shika, and Sarutobi have left to find the bad people. Don't worry. We'll beat them for you and make sure they don't get dad.

lotsa luvs,

Haku, Sarutobi and Shika."

Gaara supported himself against the wall when he finished reading and crumbled the paper in his fist.

"Those fools!" He yelled. "They're the ones they're after! They're going right to them!"

"Shikamaru!" naruto said in a raised serious voice.

"Yes, sir?" naruto turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. his eyes had red sneaking into them.

"Contact Konoha. Get the others here pronto! You know which ones to get." Shikamaru nodded and ran off to get a messenger. Naruto got up.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"To find an old friend." Naruto said without looking behind him. Coat bellowing behind.


	4. escapees

To **MysteryLady-Tx:** thanks for the review Xd.

To **Diamondninja:** I looked through my reviews. You didn't review. But that ok . Yeah, the "old friend" is the perverted hermit. He was going to appear in this chapter, but it changed at the last minute. Literally.

Chapter four: Escapees

"Neesan..."

"..."

"Neesan..."

"..."

"Nees-"

"I know alright! I know! Geez. But if we had asked them, they wouldn't have let us. Dad had saved us, who knows how many times. Its our turn to help him."

"You know, they could be after you, as well." Shika pointed out.

"... uh..."

"You never even thought of that have you?"

"... Shut up shika."

"We don't even know what our enemy is like. Or who they are for that matter."

"Neesan..."

Haku sighed as she looked over at her brother. He never liked to dark. Or close spaces. And now they were in a combination of both. They were hiding in the basement of the sand palace, waiting for dark to come so they could get away. It hadn't helped that they had heard their mother scream a short while ago. They heard the feet pounding as the ran to try and find them. The only thing Haku could do was hope that her mother didn't use byuukugan. then everything would be ruined.

"How do we know when it will be nightfall."

"uh...I... I'll use my byuukugan." She really hadn't thought this out very well. They had said that she was like her father. Always rushing into things without thinking ahead. Well, this was a good example.

"You never thought this through, did you."

"... Shut up shika." Shika just sighed and muttered under her breath (something that sounded like 'how troublesome').

"Well, do you have any bright ideas?"

"henge." Shika said with barely a moments hesitation.

"..."

It took them a while to help Sarutobi with henge (after all he was only ten and still in the academy). After they got their desguises and names down, they snuck out of their hiding space and ran for the outside. It was almost easy. Almost.

They made is past the guards easily. With the names and backrounds they made up, there was no way they wouldn't be believed. Walking around town wasn't bad. They were stopped every so often for and ID check.

"This is almost to easy." Shika whispered to Haku. Haku turned and winked.

"I never liked the guards, and they've liked us. Just because we're demon children." Shika looked at haku sympathetically. Even after everything Gaara and Naruto had done as Kages, they were still hated by many.

haku ran over to a food stand and bought some food for their trip. She handed Shika and Sarutobi an apple since they had lunch.

"we probaly shouldn't spend to much time in the city." Shika suggested. Haku nodded and they handed towards the gate. There they were stopped once again for ID check. When they were far enough from the gate, they released hange. haku took a big breath in.

"Ah! Freedom." She said with a loud sigh of relief.

"Not yet." Shika warned. "We're not out of Wind Country."

"I gues your right. It'll take us three days to get to Konoha. Not that we want to go there. The closest country is Falling Rain and Stone which is just a little farther."

"Going through Rock would be our best bet. Wait. Where we going anyway?"

"Neesan..."

"Hold on Sarutobi. Well I was thinking we could find Kabuto. Last I heard he was in..."

"Neesan..."

"_Hold on_ Sarutobi. I think it was said that he was..."

"Right behind you."

"Right behind me? Don't be stupid. What would he be doing right... behind... me..." Haku's eyes widened as she slowly turned around. And sure enough. There was Kabuto, right behind her, tapping his foot. She turned to her brother.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I... I Tried to, but... you..."

"If it's something like this the just tell me!" Kabuto sighed.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"We could ask you the same thing!" Haku said loudly, standing up with her hands on her hips. Kabuto looked down at her.

"I asked you first." At times like these, it paid to be a little childish. Haku just opened her mouth and closed it again. kabuto sighed. "You want to get rid of the bad guys don't you." Haku just looked away with her arms folded. He took that as a yes. "Then that means..." he trailed off.

"Means what?" Sarutobi asked, but Kabuto just shook his head.

"Nothing. Come on, I'm taking you back."

"What! No! You can't take us back! I won't let you!"

"Haku, this is to dangerous for two 13 year olds and a 10 year old to handle. I'm going to have to take you back."

"Not if a 40 year old goes with us." Kabuto just looks down at her.

"I'm 39, thank you very much." He said sternly.

"So..."

"I'm already on your fathers bad side. If i take you kids on this dangerous mission, I'll deffinatly have my head got off."

"But... but if we succeed, then you'd be a hero!"

"And if we don't?" Haku stayed quiet for a minute. She had never thought about...

"We... We'll succeed. we.. we.. m... may... n... not... look like... much... but..." Sarutobi started but after a while, his voice dragged off. haku looked at her brother. The smiled.

"He's right!" She said, standing back up. "There's no way we won't succeed!" She said pumping her fist into the air. Kabuto sighed. She had her fathers enthusiasim.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice." haku's face lit up.

"Thank you, Uncle Kabuto!"

"Uh? Wha? Uncle? Now hold on..." But before he could argue, both Sarutobi and Haku hugged him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A. N. **Did you know weasels eat snakes? lol. thats not why the AN is here. I thought i might be useful to know everyones ages.

naruto: 33

Hinata: 33

Sarutobi: 10

Haku: 13

Shika: 13

Shikamaru: 33

Temari: 36 (yes shes three years older then shikamaru).

Kabuto: 39

Jiraiya: 88 (haha, nows hers really an old man)

Tsunade: Also 88

Neji: 34

Gaara: 34

This is taking place between the months of January - Fabuary. Why those months? because its most convinient for me. and the story.

Info from 


	5. Trouble

To **Diamondninja:** actaully he isnt up to something. youll find out what hes planning in this chapter. Im glad people liked my little age chart.

To **naruto:** Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 5: Trouble

Naruto didn't know what to do. For once in his life, he hadn't a clue. His children were missing, his wife was about to have a mental break down and he didn't know what to do. That was until... the letter came.

It was a doppleganger. He found it weird that someone had used a doppleganger to deliver a message, but he accepted it none the less. When he opened and read it, he was half shocked and half relieved.

_Naruto-sama,_

_I can't imagine the worry you must be going through, but please don't do to much of it, after all, you have planning to do. The children are with me. they have told me their plan and I'm pretending to go along with it. They don't have much of a choice but to follow me since I'm the only one who knows the way. I'm just going to lead them along for a short bit, and when night comes, i shall return them to you. They have their hearts so set on this i couldn't tell them the truth. Please forgive me, Naruto-sama._

_Kabuto_

Naruto crumbled the letter in his fist. He didn't blame Kabuto for what he was doing, he only wished it was with someone he trusted a little bit more. He went over to console his still weeping wife.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry. I just got contact from... a friend. He said that he has met up with the children and he'll have them here by sometime tonight." Naruto avoided saying who it was because that wold only worry his wife more.

"I wish the ero-sannin would arrive." naruto said under his breath.

Jiraiya sighed. "_They take after their parents to much."_

"Must all your desendents be a pain in the ass?" He said looking up at the sky. He stopped when he heard the medic nin talk again.

"Now, Haku-kun. You must realize that there is a lot of planning to go into this." Haku sighed. She didn't like planning. Kabuto hung his head. "Haku-kun, did you honestly think that you could just barg in there and expect things to go as you wanted? You need to plan ahead."

"We can do that when we're on the road. Come on! We're wasting day light!" She complained and kabuto sighed. He was trying to stall as much as he could so that way it wasn't such a burden to bring them back. "Your going to make me do this the hard way, aren't you?" Jiraiya laughed to himself. The hard way, he figured, was to knock them out and bring them back. But he figured that Kabuto wouldn't want to harm the kids in any way.

"The most direct way would be to go through falling rain and falls..."

"Wait.. where are we going?"

"Uh..." Jiraiya had enough of this diddle daddle.

"Your going home thats were your going." he said, coming out of his dark hiding place.

"GRANDPA!" Yelled haku and Sarutobi both jumping up to go hug him. Jiraiya sighed. he didn't like being called grandpa (considering if you went by logic then he would be "Great grandpa" When given a choice in the matter, he said he preferred grandpa).

"Come on, your going home."

"But we can't! We have to help dad!"

"You'll help him by going home. How.. How did you get Shika dragged into all this?"

"She volunteered to come." Haku said, but Shika snorted. Jiraiya sighed.

"Come on, we're going back."

"But... but..." haku started to complain.

"No buts." Jiraiya said in a stern voice. "You are going back... NOW." he said with a little force. haku and sarutobi dropped their heads. kabuto stared in wonder.

"You just got to put a little force into." Jiraiya said winking. He turned away from kabuto and yelled at the kids. "Come on! Let's get moving! Daylight's a wasting! Come on! March!" The kids did as they were told and grumbled all the way back to the city.

When they got there, it took them a while to realize what they saw...

A.N. dun dun dun! cliff hanger! What is in store for our heros? Find out next time on Dragon ball... er Desendents!


	6. Destruction

To **Naruto:** lol, i have a history of short chapters.

To **MysteryLady-Tx**: I figured i messed up on his age, i was just to lazy to check. tsunade and him should be about 70... boy was i off ;

To **Lil KaWaIi AzN PrInCeSs**: Thanks for the review XD.

Chapter 6: Destruction

Haku gasped.

"What in nine tails..." She looked around in horror at what had once been her second home.

"Otousan... Okaasan..." Sarutobi whimpered. Shika looked around in shock before running through the rubel. She ran to the sand palace and started digging through the rubel. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"What happened..." Kabuto asked the air.

"Appearently," Jiraiya started in restrained calmness, "The Sand was attacked." He moved slowly around the damaged buildings. People lay here and there. Some unconscience... some... dead. After it had sunk in, Kabuto started going through the town and helping who he could. Sarutobi and Haku just stood there, not sure what to make of it.

"Someone help! Help me find them!" Shika screamed. Sarutobi snapped out of it and appraoched Shika. He put his hands together and activated his blood limit.

"There are people there." He said calmly. "But none of them are our parents." He deactivated the Byuukugan and walked over to his sister.

"Neesan..."

"How can you be so calm?" her head was down and she was slightly shaking.

"Neesan..."

"Our parents are missing and possibly dead! Our second home is in ruins! And its all our fault!" Tears were forming, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was see her parents again.

"There are too many injured people here for me to do alone. We should contact Leaf for re-enforcements and an investigation team. Whatever did this... couldn't be human." Kabuto said appraoching Jiraiya.

"Your wrong... They were human." Jiraiya replied calmly, looking into the distance.

"How... how can they be human! They pratically destroyed the village and took two, tailed demons." Jiraiya remained silent. Kabuto could tell he was thinking deeply on the matter, but also half expected him to say something goofy, almost as naruto would do.

"Grandpa," Jiraiya turned around to see Haku standing behind him. "We're going to save them... right..." Jiraiya smiled at the girl and placed his hand on her head.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it. In the mean time you kids should head back to..."

"No!" Shouted Haku, which made everybody look at her. "We are not heading back! We're the reason this happened! We caused it and we're going to fix it!" Jiraiya smiled.

"Haku... I know how you feel, but your in over your head."

"Please! I have to do this! We have to do this!" She raised her voice even more and she had her fists clenched at her sides. Kabuto placed a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"You know there's no reasoning with her. I hate to put them through this as much as you, but theres a reason why they're their fathers children. Besides..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Besides, with us there, they shouldn't get into too much trouble." Jiraiya looked at Kabuto sternly. Kabuto met his gaze and sighed.

"I understand... you don't trust me. And i don't blame you. If you wish, I will back down, but nevertheless, i will still watch over the kids. I do feel rather responsible for them. I helped get them into this mess." He looked at the ground and smiled faintly. Jiraiya sighed.

"They have that effect on you once the call you Uncle or something. I guess i can't stop you either. But no mischeif."

"No mischeif." Repeated the medic-nin.

"So your taking us with you! Really!" Haku's face lit up. Jiraiya sighed and shrugged.

"I don't have much say in the matter..."

"Yosh! Now you can help me finish my resengan training!"

"What? That wasn't part of the deal!"

"It is now!"

"But... wait a minute..." While Jiraiya and Haku fought over training, Sarutobi walked over to Shika who was kneeling in the rubel, her face blank.

"Shika-san... will you be coming with us?" Sarutobi asked quietly. Shika remained quiet, not even the slightest movement to acknowledge he was there. Sarutobi breated out and started walking away.

"You really think i would go with you after what's just happened?" She asked, unstering. Sarutobi looked back at her.

"Kinda. After all, your parents were also taken... I thought that you'd want to save them."

"You think i don't? But i have enough common sense to know its hopeless. The people that took them... they're monsters... they destroyed a whole village and kidnapped by uncle. Not to mention your father also. What hope is there for a couple of kids and some juvenile adults."

"Sometimes..." Sarutobi started, turning his back to Shika. "Hope is all you have." He finished and walked on.

"Who the hell didn he get that from?" Kabuto asked jiraiya, who just shrugged and didn't bother the hide the wonder on his face and Sarutobi walked past them.

"I guess it's all for the better." Jiraiya sighed, with his arms folded. He walked over to Shika. "Shika, do you think you can make it back to the village and tell them what's happened here?" Shika nodded with out looking up. "Thata girl." Jiraiya sighed before walking off again. "We should leave now. The attackers can't be far from the village, in fact, they may have waited for our return. If we leave, we lessen the chances of being attacked before we start our rescue." The others nodded in agreement. With one last look toward Shika, they left the village.

_Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked, not sure if the words came out or not. "Hinata? Hinata?" He called, looking around for his wife until he found her. She was across the room, chained to a wall. Only them did naruto take in the full of his surroundings. He was in a cell, but with out any restraints. 'how foolish' he thought and went over to the bar the bust them open._

_"I wouldn't try that." Came a voice from inside his cell. He looked over and saw Gaara, hands partailly burnt. "It has some sort of seal that prevents us from getting out."_

_"Where are the others?" naruto askedm sitting next to his friend._

_"You've seen Hinata, the others aren't far from here. Look, you can see Temari and Kankuro from here. They wanted it this way. They wanted us to be able to see our loved ones hurt. They wouldn't us to know there was nothing we could do about it."_

_"If Temari is there, then Shikamaru must be across from her." Naruto thought aloud. Gaara nodded his head. They turned their heads when a ratteling laughter entered the room._

_"So, the monsters are awake. How does it feel to be where you deserve? How does it feel to be a caged animal, like you should be." They looked around, but they couldn't find the source of the voice. It almost chilled them to their bones._

_"Show yourself!" Naruto roared. "Let us out and I'll show you a real animal!" The voice laughed again._

_"Tsk Tsk naruto-kun. You wouldn't want anything to happen to you wife, would you?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about! Show yourself!" The voice laughed again. Obviously amused but Naruto's struggle._

_"In due time, Naruto-kun. In due time." with that the voice faded, leaving Naruto and Gaara alone in the dark._


	7. Trapped

To **MysteryLady-TX: **thanks for the review

To **Kurayami no Sayokyoku:** thanks for the review

sry bout the late updates, peeps. lots of shit has been going on and i just havent been able to write.

Chapter 7:

Naruto's eye's fluttered open and closed. Open and closed. His vision was blurred and he didn't remember where he was.

"...aruto..."

He tried to focus his eyes. It was dark. To dark for his liking.

"naruto..."

His head lulled to one side. Sleep sounded good. He started to close his eyes again before he felt a sharp pain in his cheek.

"NARUTO!" His head shot up, his eyes wide now.

"Gaara?" He asked the darkness.

"Sorry about hitting you. You were letting the drug take over." Naruto heard the shifting of clothes and a soft thud of someone sitting.

"Drug?" He head hurt. He didn't seem to remember much.

"They drugged the food and drink. I tried to warn you, but you had already taken a sip."

"A sip?" Naruto asked astonished. He couldn't see, but he had a feeling Gaara was nodding his head.

"They apparently want to kill us." There was another shifting of clothes and the sound of feet walking back and forth... as if in thought. naruto grumbled.

"Their to chicken to fight us directly. Even when they captured us, they were very careful about it. They used drugs then also, of a lesser kind, obviously." Gaara pointed out, still pacing.

"How the hell can you see?" Naruto asked. He was upset as it was and not being able to see when the other obviously was didn't help his mood. Gaara was silent for a while.

"... I'm used to it..." he finally said. Naruto downcast his eyes. he forgot his long time friend didn't sleep... couldn't sleep. all because... Naruto's eyes widened as he got an idea.

"Gaara, I'm going to go somewhere for a bit. Don't panic, ok?" Naruto was glad he couldn't see the expression on his friends face, but he laughed at what he thought it might look like.

"Whatever you say naruto." Was Gaara's reply. Slowly, Naruto entered the depths on his mind.

_"Well, well, well." Come a deep rattling voice as naruto approached the rusting cage. "Isn't it my favorite host. What do you want boy?" Naruto smiled at the sarcasem in it's voice. The kyuubi seemed to be welled trained in that area._

_"Lend me your eyes." Naruto said bluntly._

_"Come closer boy. I can't hear you." naruto saw the foxes mouth twitch with what would have been a grin._

_"I know for a fact you can hear me perfectly fine." naruto commented, putting authority in his voice. "Lend me your eyes!" The Kyuubi laughed. A horrible blood chilling laugh that rattled the cage._

_"'Lend me your eyes!' he says!" The kyuubi grinned, revealing several pointed teeth. "That's rich kid. Real rich. Why should i lend you my eyes." Naruto stayed quiet and looked intensly at the kyuubi. The kyuubi looked back, matching the furosity. Finally, the kyuubi sighed._

_"Of course, of course. The whole 'I die, you die' sploy. Fine kid. I swear your making me soft."_

_"It wouldn't kill you." Said Naruto smiling, turning his back on the cage. The kyuubi laughed._

Naruto opened his eyes and everything was clear... almost. Everything had a redish tint to it. Being barely aware of his surroundings when using the kyuubi chakra, he never really noticed it before. but now he did. It was kind of annoying. He looked around and saw Gaara starring at him. His red hair looking even redder with the new vision.

"What did you do?" he inquired.

"I got a new pair of eyes." Naruto said plainly, standing up. His legs wobbled and he had to lean on Gaara till he regained his balance. With the drug and the visit with kyuubi, it was a few minutes. He walked over the the bars of the cage before he remembered something.

"Weren't we chained up?" He asked, reaching the bars and was going to lean on them for support.

"Don't touch the..." But once again Gaara's warning was to late and Naruto got a nasty little shock when he touched the bars.

"GODDAMN!" he shouted.

"The warded the bars." gaara pointed out. "How, I don't know. They can get in and out, we can't." naruto felt Gaara shift and sit down. naruto looked through the bars. To his left was Kankuro and Shikamaru. To his right, on the opposite side of the two males, was Temari. And right in front of him, was Hinata.

"Hinata-chan..." Adjusting his vision more, he saw that there was blood dripping from her mouth and forehead. His anger flared. "Those bastards. Those bastards will pay." Naruto didn't hear him. He didn't have to. He knew what he was thinking. naruto was thinking the same thing. "Haku and Sarutobi..." He fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. The full situation hit him head on. His kids were out there alone with these people after them. And there was nothing he could do about it. For once... he might not be able to protect his loved ones. He failed to help hinata, and now the kids...

"Arashi..." Naruto whispered silently. "What can i do? I'm trapped. I can't protect my loved ones. Dad... please help..." naruto choked on his tears before letting them fall. Behind him, Gaara had his knees pulled up and hid his head in them. Naruto looked up to get one last glance at Hinata before moving back to the darkness. As he moved back to his corner, he felt something move behind him. When he looked, there was nothing. He shrugged it off. When he got to his corner and felt around for his coat... his fathers coat, dispite his eyes. he felt and felt but he couldn't feel it. finally he got up and looked around frantically.

"What's wrong, naruto?" Gaara asked, his head turned slightly, still resting on his knees.

"My... my coat... it's gone..." Naruto fell to the floor. Another precious thing he had lost. He curled up in the floor and shirvered slightly. Once again, everything went dark. After adjusting his own eyes to the darkness once again, he closed them and fell into a relentless sleep.


	8. Dreamer

To **MysteryLady-Tx:** Thanks for the review

To **James Hiwatari:** Konichiwa, genki desu ka. lol, i'm actaully also taking Japanese right now, so i know how it is. Don't worry, from the looks of it, it almost looks like your english writing is better then mine lol. I have little time to rest also, and when i do i dont nescerarily feel like writing XD. Its so cool that you got to stay in Scotland and live in Brazil. I'd love to travel to those places sometime, they seem interesting. Thanks for the review

Chapter Eight: Dreamer

Haku looked up at the night sky and shivered. It was cold in the desert at night time and not thinking ahead had prevented the bringing of blankets. She sat up and looked around. Sarutobi was next to her, curled up. Jiraya and Kabuto were opposite of each other, propped up against trees, sleeping, but alert non-the-less. The patches af shrubbery with the occasional cluster of what could have been trees surrounded them, providing more or less cover. She looked over at the nearest cluster and saw a flicker of movement. A streak of white and a flash of yellow. 'It couldn't be..." Haku thought, but even against her better judgement got up and followed it.

It lead her through a maze of shrubs, she almost couldn't keep up. But when ever she thought she was going to fall behind, he stopped and waited.

"Dad... where are we going?" It felt awkward calling the figure 'dad'. It looked like him, moved like him, but it wasn't him. Finally he stopped and she looked around and gasped. Around her were trees abundent, the underbrush crunched under her feet. She gulped.

"I don't think we're in Sunagakura anymore..." The figured smiled. She looked at him and met his eyes. They were not her fathers eyes. They were almost the same blue, only darker and more narrow and fierce. Eyes that have seen many battles, but still able to hold laughter. "who... who are you?" she asked the figure. He.. it... whatever... smile at her, the face happy, but the eyes unchanging. He held out his hand and in it was a rubber ball.

"Rasengan..." She looked up at the figure. "You most certainly can't think of making me train! Not now! I got more important things to worry about!" But the figure only pushed the ball toward her, indicating to take it. She looked back up at him, angry. "This isn't some child's game! I can't train! My mom and dad are in trouble! I need to conscientrat on that!" The figured smiled at her as if to say "_And how do you plan on beating them the way you are?"_ "I..." she let the sentance drop there. He was right. How he was right without even saying anything, she wasn't sure. Finally she took the rubber ball into her hand.

She didn't know how long she was out there, but when the sun started to raise she almost regreted it. She almost mastered the rubber ball, if only she had more time. She sighed and got up to leave when she noticed she was laying down on the ground again, as if she'd never left. She rolled over on her side and looked at Sarutobi. He was wide awake and looking at her. Without saying anything, she knew that he had seen and intereacted with the strange man also.

"What did you start learning?" She whispered to her brother, but he put his fingures to his lips as the men started sturring.

"Well, kids, I hope you had a good nights sleep. We have a long day of traveling up ahead." Jiraiya said as his version of 'good morning.' Haku groaned.

"What about breakfast?"

"We'll stop at noon for lunch, since it'll be to hot to travel anyways."

"But... but..."

"No buts, now get your butt moving." Jiraya turned his back to her and started heading out.

"Typical of grown-ups. Always having to have the last word." Haku complained, folding her arms and looking away.

"Don't feel to bad." Kabuto said behind her. "He's as worried about your parents as you are, that's why he wants to get moving. This should do in the mean time." He handed her a candy bar and walked away. She looked down at it and tore it in half and gave it to her brother. "Grown-ups." she sighed walking to catch up with them, with her little brother smiling behind her.

Naruto awoke, looking across his cell and sighed. Light shone through the bars, but very little. He walked over to the bars and peered out.

"Hinata-chan..." he called softly. She didn't sture. "Hinata-chan..." He said a little louder. She looked up at him, slowly.

"Naruto-kun..." She smiled slightly, which was all she had energy for. "Where are the kids?"

"Hinata-chan..." He couldn't answer her. Partially because the words choked him and partially because she had lost conscience again. He went and leaned up against the wall. had she had that dream then also? The one where the kids were training. Haku was close to finishing the rubber ball and Sarutobi...

Sarutobi was learning... Naruto shook his head. It couldn't be possible. The only people that knew that technique was himself and... But he was dead...

"It must have just been a dream." He said to no one impaticular rolling back on his side, facing the wall. He closed his eyes and tried the fall alseep again.

Haku had dreams such as these for the next two nights. She was finally able to master the rubber ball. She found it stragen that whenever she tried to ask her brother what he was learning, he found some way to avoid telling her. After the second day Jiraiya had something to say.

"We have arrived."

"What!" exclaimed Haku. "That can't be right! We only traveled three days! And from the direction we were going we'd be in..." She stoped as she looked around her. She didn't want to believe it, but it was there. They were there. They had been tricked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: In case you havent noticed, the updates will be further apart. btw, Yamato no Orochi was the full name of the snake in the legend.


	9. Home Again

Darkhope: Thanks for the review

Uzumaki-girl: Thanks for the review

William: Thanks

AN: Trust me, I cannot apologize anough for not updating. I didn't think anyone was reading it anymore since i only got a few reviews and that is a no good not worthy of you guys excuse so i'll just zip my lips and get to typing.

Chapter Nine: Home Again

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!" Haku shouted as she looked at the approaching gate. "Those bastards were right here in our hometown without us even knowing it!" Kabuto, Jiraiya and Sarutobi just looked at Haku in utter shock and amazement. Finally, Jiraiya composed himself.

"No, Haku. They are not here. Here is where you will be staying in the safety of the ANBU and the Guard. We've already set up for you to stay with Sai and..."

"You can't do this! You promised!" Haku yelled at him.

"I did no such thing." Jiraiya put bluntly. Haku did get a chance to finish complaining when Sai arrived to pick them up. It took about two escape attempts for her to figure out that they had an ANBU escort hiding among verious spots in the route they were taking. She moved a bit closer to her brother so she could talk without being over heard to much.

"What are we going to do? We have to get out of here and help mom and dad!" Haku harshly whispered to her brother. She glanced over sharply when he didn't reply only to see that he had his byuukugan activated. His long bluish hair covered up his eyes so no one could see it unless they were as close as she was. The whole time she had been trying to escape he had known that they were there and didn't say anything. She got a little angry with her brother and was going to say something to him when she saw him do some hand signs.

Now, these hands signs were not for ninjutsu use. When Haku and Sarutobi were kids they loved the way ninja hand signs looked. Haku liked them because they looked and and Sarutobi liked them because of the since of flow they had. Around that time the only thing they knew about them was that they represented the 12 animals of the Zodiac and they were used for ninjutsu. That's when they made up their game. They used there hands to make symbols, symbols that let them communitcate back and forth without talking (the signs were very limited since they were young at the time so they never did form complete sentences). Naruto and Hinata, never knowing what all this really was, just thought it was a cute pretend game of "Ninja" that Haku loved to play. And now Sarutobi had something really important to tell her. After reading the message, Haku nodded and waited for the oppurtunity he had pointed out.

The plan was this. Since they were nearing Sai's house, the guard had lessened a bit. Tht of course didn't mean that there weren't traps that they would have to look out for. They would take one of the barely guarded routes. Sarutobi had pointed out that there were a lot of traps along this road but not to worry. Wait for his signal and then go.

Haku waited. They were fast approaching the turn and he still hadn't signaled which left time for Haku to think. A thinking Haku wasn't always a good thing. She started wondering why in the world she was taking orders from a ten year old. Because of her wondering she almost missed the signal and wasa little late in her turning. In fact she would have missed the turn completely if something hadn't tugged her in the direction. She stumbled and fell into a puddle around the corner when she say a very familiar pair of shoes in front of her.

"Troublesome."

"... Shut up, Shika." It was then that she realized that the tug she had felt was the infamous shadow jutsu of the Nara clan.

"Stop bickering and come on." Came a new voice and a couple of giggles. Haku jumped up in shock to find she was facing Yamato, Choko and Inohime along with Shika. Haku quickly pulled her brother aside to have a quick little chat with him.

"What are THEY doing here?" She didn't mind having Yamato here but having the Twins, her secret rivals for her secret crush did not sit well with her.

"We could need their help." Shika interupted. Haku snapped around to her.

"And what about you? You went off when we asked you for help!" Haku was getting very, very confused.

"This is not the place to talk." Yamato said bluntly.

"I'll explain along the way." Shika whispered to her as they headed off. They set off and Shika did start explaining.

"Your brother came up with the idea that I head off to here just in case you were brought back." She quickly explained.

"MY brother? Are we talking about the same person?" Shika smirked then continued with the plan.

"He said there was no way that just the three of us could do anything, especially as weak as we are. I was going to have to think of an excuse to come back but when we arrived back at the Sand village, it gave me a good enough reason."

"But... you really did seem upset..." Haku pointed out, remembering the look and sound of Shika's voice at the terrible scene.

"It was real. When I arrived home I seriously considered not helping." Shika said thoughfully. They were fast approahing the edge of town.

"What changed your mind?"

"Just thinking of you guys and my family. It... I couldn't just... leave... you guys... and stuff..."

"Aww Shika!!!"

"Keep quite you two!" Inohime snapped. "Just because we got rid of the traps doesn't mean we are in the clear yet!"

"Yeah, they'll probably still come after us when they realize we disabled them." Choko pointed out. Haku considered this until she realized that, indeed, they haven't ran into any traps.

"Wow! How'd you gys get rid of 'em?"

"We had some help from your cousin."

"Mikomi?!" Haku gasped. "Hard to believe he would do anything without Uncle Neji's or Aunt TenTen's permission."

"We told him that we would get Gai to leave him alone." Inohime smiled slyly. Gai, Lee's son named in honor of (who else) his favorite senei, had a tendence of challenging Mikomi to anything and everything possible. Apparently it got rather annoying.

"I understand completely." Haku said, hanging her head. It was okay if someone gets a crush on you, but not when they follow you around like a lost puppy. Which was just her case when it came to Gai.

They finally reached the forest that surrounded the town. It was then they heard the call being sounded that they had escaped. They picked up their pace. They had to get out of fire country as soon as possible.

"Where are we headed?!" Haku yelled ahead.

"It'll take about 4 days to get there, so we have a lot of land to cover with not exactly the best of supplies. Does your brother know Henge?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question!" There was a silence between everyone that made Haku feel that she was the only one who DIDN'T know where the were going.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt sick. He was sweating and feeling very feverous. He couldn't sleep and he hadn't eaten or had anything to drink (barely) since they arrived here... who knows how long ago! Seven days atleast! He felt angry, sad, confused, everything! He thought he would go insane if he stayed here any longer. Here in this cage. Caged like... like an animal... a... a monster...

"Naruto?" He heard the voice of his friend from across the cell. If it wasn't for this companionship it knoew he surely would go mad. Their captives have kept their family unconscience as if to further torture them. He just couldn't take it.

"I can't take it anymore Gaara..." Naruto said, curled up on the floor. "I'm going mad! They're out there and we can't do anything for them!" Gaara didn't know of weither he was talking about Hinata and them or the kids. He answered as vaguly as Naruto was speaking.

"They'll be alright, Naruto. Naruto?" No reply. "Naruto! wake up!" silence, then,

"I can't... I don't know what to do. That isn't a first, but this time... strangth won't get me through this... What can I do?" Gaara knew Naruto was no longer talking to him. He could here his friend, his inspiration, gasp and shudder as his tears fell. For once in a long, long time, Gaara also felt like crying. But, like he always done, he held it back and stopped talking. He let the all to familiar darkness wrap its arms around him and lull him into his own realm of peace where he was the only living being. He hadn't tryed to do this since his battle with Naruto, but now all was hell again and the only light he had ever known was slowly fading.

Naruto fell into a strange dream where he was a child, no older then maybe a few hours, and stronge arms were wrapped around him. Arms that gave him a feeling that they would always be there, holding his hand and assuring him whenever he should fall. They gave him a confort he hadn't felt in a long time... ten years atleast... He then saw, with the arms still around him, when he was a kid, never giving up never letting anyone say he couldn't. Strange... He was just saying the exact some words to himself not to long ago. He then saw when Iruka had saved his life and showed him that, somewhere, there was indeed people who cared about him. He saw everything important to him, everything he had risked life and limb to save. His wife, the village, the kids... The scene with the kids was deffinatly one he didn't remember. They were with Shika, Yamato, Inohime and Choko and they all were standing in front of...

No...

Not there...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: dun dun dun! Emo cliffhanger! Hopefully i will have a new chp. next week. crosses fingures. BTW, the four days have passed from the time the kids story ends and Naruto's begins. If you don't want to wait a week to find out where they are find a map and see if you can guess. XD i'm evil.

Don't forget to check meh DA account. I'll have some art up for the story. (like chara designs and the like) Hihane. 


	10. Arrival

LForce: Thanks for the review!

Cyber-porygon: Thanks for the review!

AN: I plan on updating at least once a week. I really don't know how long this fanfic will be since im now at chp. 10 and they just NOW arrived at the place where they fight the enemy. If you want something to hold you through for the week and like Kingdom Hearts, check out my Deviant Art account (Hihane) where i have a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic up and running. Also, I will eventually have character designs for the Kids up on my art site. well, here it goes because im SURe you can no longer STAND the suspense!!! lol.

Chapter 10: Arrival

They stood in front of the abandoned village. The entry gate was about to fall down and made a screeching sound as it rocked back and forth in the wind. Haku had heard tales about the Sound Village, but those took place when there was actual inhabitants of the place. Now, it was left behind to rot. No one wanted to come to this land after the defeat of Orochimaru because they didn't know what they wuld find. The Sound Lord had placed traps in the odds and ends of the village, not to mention what one might find in the labratories where his grusome experiments took place. The forest also looked completely drained. As if someone had taken the life right out of it. Haku looked around nervously.

"A... Are you sure they here?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit. Yamato smirked.

"Not scared are you?" He asked jokingly. Haku straightened.

"Of course not!"

"Good." Was Yamato's reply. "Wouldn't want you slowing us down." He finished as he started walking off. He was nice to look at from a distance, but his attitude left something to be desired. Haku was starting to almost prefer Gai.

"Neechan." A small voice beside her said. She looked down at Sarutobi. "Activate your Byukugan. If we both look at opposite ends of the village then we will probably find them faster." Haku nodded in agreement.

"I'll go with Haku." Shika stated. "Choko will also come with us. Inohime, Yamato and Sarutobi will be a team and start at the East end while we go to the west. If we run into any trouble send a signal."

"What type of signal?" Yamato wondered.

"I don't know. You can use Kadan and we'll use... a tornado." Shika not only learned shadow techniques from her father, but also wind techniques from her mother. You rarely saw her without the two small fans attached to her hip. She was indeed a very strong fighter.

"Alright. We're off!" Yamato declared and they all headed their different ways.

It took them several hours to check to village but their was still no sign of their parents.

"Well..." Haku started. "They aren't in the village."

"That probably means that they are on the outskirts of the village." Shika pointed out.

"How do we know that they're even here?!" Haku asked desperatly.

"Keep your voice down!" Yamato said harshly.

"Indeed." Came a shadowed voice. "We wouldn't want anyone finding you, now would we?" Haku spun around to see who had talking but all went dark.

When she woke up, she was laying next to a fire and on the other side was a very familiar face.

"Kakashi! Why would you..." She started, but he held up his hand and she fell silent.

"You split into two teams of three and searched the village. According to mission rules, you need teams of four. You, Yamato, Inohime and Choko and Shika are all genins so you need a cell leader." Kakashi explained in the obvious tone he often used with her father.

"You mean..." Haku gasped. "You're here to help us!!" she finished with glee. Kakashi stratched his head.

"I was the leader of your father's cell and have seen him do many amazing things throughout his life time. I can only begin to wonder what his desendents will do. Besides I'm sure your father wouldn't be very happy if you kids went and had no help at all."

"Wahooo!!" Haku exclaimed. Kakashi waved his hand to settle her down. "But we have two teams. Who else is helping?" She looked around and then spotted the other team leader.

"Uncle Shino!" He nodded to her then sat down next to her.

"Haku-chan, do you know what you are getting yourself into?" he asked bluntly. Haku nodded her head.

"I'm going to save my father and mother and everyone else!" Shino sighed with Kakashi shook his head.

"Let's wait till the others wake up before explaining, shall we Shino?" Shino nodded, silent as ever.

It didn't take long for the other to wake up. Yamato, Sarutobi and Shika all recognized the sleeping jutsu and quickly acted against it. Shika was just to lazy to get up, Yamato was hoping to get some information and Sarutobi just liked the chance to rest. When Inohime and Choko woke up, Kakashi started explaining the situation.

"They're after you." He put shortly. They all just gave him a blank stare. He sighed. "The enemy is after Haku and Sarutobi so they can use their chakra to bring back Yondaime." This got a mixed reaction. Inohime wondered, quite loudly, why in the world would the want someone as usless as Haku (she said nothing of Sarutobi). Choko just got wide eyed. Sarutobi didn't look all to surprised. Yamato got a very sturn look on his face while Haku complained very loudly matching voice height with Inohime. Kakashi held up his hand again. demanding silence.

"Let's take turns, shall we?" Haku snorted at such a childish resort, but went along with it anyways. Kakashi pointed to the person to his right, which happened to be Sarutobi. "What do you have to say?" he asked. Sarutobi flushed.

"uh..." he said in a small voice. "I... I... uh..." a few minutes passed in silence until the all decided he didn't have anything to say and moved on to the next person. Kakashi pointed to Yamato.

"I have a few things. First: How did you know where we were?" Kakashi looked at him innocently.

"A little birdie told me. He said "Aho!" so I figured he ment that the idiot team went to an idiotic place." He said in a cheerful voice. There would have been a few complaints if it wasn't for the air Kakashi was giving off. It challenged them to say something and none of them dared challenge him.

"Fine then." Yamato said grumply. "Second: Why didn't anyone tell us before."

"They knew it wouldn't stop you." It was Shino who answered this time. "They are Naruto-kun's kids after all." He was finished so they moved on.

"Third:" Kakashi sighed. Just a thorough as his dad. It only figures. "Why aren't the ANBU on this?"

"The ANBU aren't little kids that head off without knowing all the details. They know that your parents are here somewhere but they don't know where. They weren't about to send an ANBU team to search the area without more information because to do so would be to give themselves away. Is there anything else, Yamato?" Yamato shook his head. He was more or less satisfied with his answers. "Okay then. Haku, you're next."

"Why us?" She asked simply. Kakashi was surprised by this but soon realized that Haku did have a bit of her mother in her after all. Kakashi smiled to himself and explained the who ordeal, not as simply as he had before, in full detail. When he finished, all was silent.

"Well," Kakashi said finally breaking the silence "It's probably best you you kids get some sleep. Shino and I will keep watch." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a politley said order. The kids found spots in the hut they had been dragged to while unconscience and after not to long, they fell asleep.

Naruto smiled in his sleep. The strong arms were still around him as he showed Kakashi getting a message from his old teacher to help the kids. His smile grew as he saw Kakashi get Shino and head off toward's the Sound Village. Where once there had been worry, Naruto found great relief. Where he once had doubt, he found it there no more. He was content for the first time since he arrived in this hell hole.

HE was there. HE was helping them. HE was watching over them all the time. Naruto was glad for that.

"Thank you... Dad..." Naruto whispered in his sleep as he saw an image of Arashi turning to smile at him, then went back to watching the kids, ready to take them to their training.

AN: and thats the end of Chp 10! No suspence this time. Don't forget to check out my Deviant Art account!


	11. Discovery

James: It's good to be back! As for the "Why shino?"...

WHY SHINO

I chose Shin becasue he is not related to any of the kids. Sasuke? No, not Sasuke or Sakura because they were related to Yamato. Neji? Related to Haku and Sarutobi and his son helped them escape. Choji? Ino? Their kids are involved. Why not bring back Jiraiya or Kabuto? It's obvious what their standing on the subject is. I also chose Shino because he was the one the originally helped with the investigation of the bad guys. Thanks for your question im sure a lot of people were wondering the same thing XD.

Chapter 11: Discovery

They all woke early the next morning and set out in their teams. Kakashi leading Haku, Shika and Choko; Shino leading Sarutobi, Yamato and Inohime. Before they set out, they had a distinct plan which made Haku very happy that they had Shino with them.

"There are three buildings were they can be holding your parents." He began and left the rest for Kakashi.

"We will look through these two here," Kakashi pointed on a map he had brought. "If one group finds them then signal the other teams and wait for them to get there. Don't go in on your own." He said this last sentence with emphasis while looking at Haku. All Haku could do was try and look innocent.

"What about the last place?" Yamato asked.

"If the first two prove to be empty, then we will ALL go to this place." Shino's usually blank face had a twitch of emotion that looked like anger while Kakashi's face hardened a bit. Sarutobi noticed this but figured he would ask later, knowing that the leaders didn't want it to be brought up in front of everyone. "Everyone clear on what they are to do?" The group nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" Kakashi gave the command and they all went about their jobs.

Arashi smiled his spirit like smile. He wished he could do a bit more, but he didn't see what he could do aside from what he had already done. He was almost done helping Haku perfect his Resengan. Sarutobi was advancing more then he ever prodicted and would probably be done before Haku. He was doing all he could to keep Naruto sane, which was actually getting a bit easier now that Naruto found out who was helping out. Through all this, Arashi still wished there was more he could do. He would tell Naruto who was doing all this, but somehow his "creator" did something that stopped his from remembering who the enemy was. In fact, it was getting increasingly more difficult to do anything. His soul was starting to become bound to his master's will. Arashi was trying all he could to stop the process without using any Shakra or Chakra. He would have to hurry before it was to late.

Before he lost everything.

Naruto was in a slightly better mood now that he knew about Arashi. It gave him hope. If only he knew who his captors were. Naruto had a plan for that and he hoped it worked.

"Gaara?" The Kazekage's had popped up and faced Naruto. It seemed to have been forever since he had heard Naruto say anything.

"Yes?"

"Do you think just asking are captives to show themselves would work?" Gaara looked at his friend as if he truly had finally lost it.

"What?" Naruto grinned and walked over to the bars.

"Hey!!!" Naruto called out. Shikamaru and Hinata stirred a bit at the sound of such a loud call, but remained unconscience all the same. "Hey!!!!!"

"Must you be so loud, Naruto-kun?" Came the mysterious voice that had spoken to them the first time the arrived in this Hell.

"Yeah, I do if it get's your attention." The voice laughed.

"And what was it you wanted Naruto-kun?"

"I was just wondering what you looked like. I mean there is no reason for you to hide your self because there is nothing we can do to do." The voice laughed again.

"As you wish Naruto-kun." It didn't seem to take long for their captor to appear. Almost as if he had always been on the other side of the wall. Naruto felt as though he would die right then and there when he saw him.

Sarutobi rolled Shino's reply over and over again in his head as they approached the third place to look. The first two proved to be unsuccessful and Sarutobi found that then was a good time to find the answer to his question. Shino wasa bit reluctent at first but then he finally replied. Sarutobi wasn't all to surprised at the response but he was surprised when they arrived at their destination. It looked so... normal. One wouldn't think anything of it other then the fact that is a a building in the middle of the woods that lend underground. Nothing unordinary about it. Who would have thought that not to long around, not even fifteen years, a man (if you can call him that) did horrible experiments to his own subordinates here.

Sarutobi glared at the place and imagined how much he would have been his father the day they confronted Orochimaru.

"Tread carefully." Kakashi warned as the entered the building. Sarutobi nodded. Never before had he been do angry as he was now. Now that he had his Byukugan activated and saw clearly the figure of his father, mother, uncles and aunts. Those important people to him, one floor below him. He clenched his fists in rage.

"Let's go." Sarutobi said in such a voice that nobody agreed aloud, but all nodded and continued forward. Forward to face the enemy.

Forward to the battle that would dicide everything.

AN:We're getting there! Anyone care to take a guess as to who the enemy is? And there will most likely be only about one or two more Arashi POV. The one here seems rather random, but it has its purpose of telling you how he is doing with everything and stuff.


	12. Imitation

Time and Fate: Thanks for the review

Cyber-porygon: thanks for the review

Sry for the delay.

Chpater 12: Imitation

They tried to rush but they also had to be careful. Haku and Sarutobi found plenty traps that litered the way to the basement where their parents were being held. The siblings also noticed that their father was talking to someone. Haku figured out that it was the enemy while Sarutobi figured something else out.

"Kakashi-sensei..." He started his question out carefully as he went to a halt. Kakashi also stopped and looked back at him.

"What is it?"

Sarutobi was silent for a moment, trying to figure how to phrase his question when he figured a direct approach would work.

"What does Orochimaru look like?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gazed at the pale face in front of him, then grinned. Eventually he laughed a bit.

"You almost had me fooled there. I thought you were him." The enemy's eyes widened.

"I disagree Naruto-kun. I AM him." Naruto, still smiling, shook his head.

"No, only in looks. Orochimaru's chakra was more evil then yours. Yours is just that of an insane person. Not that Orochimaru wasn't messed up." His enemy glared at him.

"You have no right to insult Oroshimaru-sama!" The imposture realized his slip and regained his composure. "Not that it will matter soon, Naruto-kun. The last pieces of the puzzle shall be in place and that's when the real Orochimaru shall come again!" Naruto looked at his captor in complete confusion.

"I thought you were trying to bring back Arashi!" The Imposture smiled.

"Oh, he's only part of the plan, Naruto-kun! Only a small part of it!" Naruto's eyes widened at this statement. If they weren't really trying to revive Arashi then what...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi watched from behind the imposture, whom had named himself Kage before taking on Orochimaru's persone. Kage was finally reviling his plan. The plan was, in fact, to use Arashi's power to bring back Orochimaru. Haku and Sarutobi were going to be used to make Arashi whole, which in turn he would use the jutsu's of the after life to bring make Orochimaru's soul into Kage's body. When that was complete, Orochimaru would be back on the plain of the living able to use the jutsu's of the dead. He could then continue his ambition of taking over the world. With Naruto and Gaara in his possession he wouldn't have to worry about them interfering and could eventually kill them when ever he saw the time fit. Arashi looked away from Naruto, ashamed he couldn't do anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RASENGAN!!!" Haku yelled as the swirling ball appeared in her hand. She ran toward's to door and a loud "BOOM" resignated through out the builing and they flew open. Haku had tried to figure out how to finish the jutsu before they reached here. She thanked all her luck that she was able to do it. As the smoke cleared they could see a figure standing in front of them and four on the floor. As it finally disppeared the saw that the four figures on the ground were the imprisoned Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro and Hinata. The figure in front of them was the man the figured out was an Orochimaru imposture. Kage smiled.

"Why thank you, ninja's of Konoha, for delivering the last pieces to me. I wasn't expecting an escort but it matters not."

"Whatever you asshole!" Haku yelled pointing at him. "We're here to kick your ass!" Kage shook his head.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to damage you, but it would seem that it cannot be avoided."

A tense silence filled the room as the air charged with the immense emotions of the Konoha youth, especially those of Haku, Sarutobi and Shika. It was their parents in the room and it was their obligation as their children to rescue them.

"Shall we?" Naruto moved back in the cell as he heard this. This was it. This would decide everything. And it had all began with two small words.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: And the battle begins! And now a preview of my Kingdom Hearts fanfic: Guardians of Heart

" "My mother told me the story. And her mother to her. And her Mother's mother to her mother. They also passed along that necklace you wear know. The symbol of the Guardians."

Akari looked at the necklace she wore. It was in the shape of a heart with a crown in it with a sword going through it. She looked back up at her grandfather.

"What does it all mean?" She repeated.

"I believe," Her grandfather started. "That the time has come when the Guardians are once again needed. It is obvious from your dreams that the Bearers of the Keyblade have returned and so have the Seven Princesses of Heart. All the are missing are the Guardians of Heart." "

You can read it on the DeviantArt account.


End file.
